True Feeling
by tiurmatio
Summary: Setelah 2 tahun, lebih, ikatan budak/master itu ada, dua makhluk itupun mulai berpikir apa makna satu bagi yang lainnya. Apakah hanya ikatan budak/master, atau lebih dari itu? Perasaan satu sama lain yang tidak tersampaikan karna dibutakan ke-egoisan


Kebenaran Perasaan

Summary : Setelah 2 tahun, lebih, ikatan budak/master itu ada, dua makhluk itupun mulai berpikir apa makna satu bagi yang lainnya. Apakah hanya ikatan budak/master, atau lebih dari itu? Perasaan satu sama lain yang tidak tersampaikan karna dibutakan ke-egoisan

Lagu pengiring : Halelluya – Shrek 1st OST (sumpah ni lagu adalah lagu OST paling keren dalam sepanjang sejarah aku nonton film)

Disclaimer : novel mengagumkan Bartimaeus Trilogy Jonathan Stroud punya

-xxx- : pergantian POV

-xxx-

_I used to live long before i knew you_

Aku sudah hidup jauh jauh lebih lama daripada dirimu, berkali-kali berada di bawah kekuasaan seseorang yang nyatanya kau tak jauh beda dengan mereka. Selalu sembunyi di balik topeng mulut manis dan senyum palsu padahal di belakang mereka membawa golok besar siap menebas satu persatu kepala musuhnya jika itu menghalangi jalannya. Seharusnya aku tahu kau **tidak** ada bedanya dengan mereka, **sejak awal**. Apa yang bisa diharap darimu yang berusia –hm,coba aku hitung? Tujuh belas atau enambelas tahun mungkin? Makhluk rendah yang labil, haus kepopuleran, dan bahkan **sudah** tidak waras –well, kebanyakan masterku terdahulu memang tak waras, kebanyakan, tidak semua-. Kami adalah makhluk mulia, walau kadang kami juga tidak luput dari ketidakberuntungan, terutama ketika kami, kalian -para penyihir- paksa datang ke bumi yang sungguh kotor ini. Seolah tubuh kami adalah magnet raksasa penyedot segala hal bernama 'tidak beruntung'. Pengecualian, penyihir dari Mesir itu –Ptolemy- membuatku merasa beruntung berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Dan ketidakberuntungan terbesar adalah : dipaksa melayani selama bertahun-tahun tanpa absen di bumi busuk ini tanpa sempat ke Dunia Lain untuk memulihkan tenaga. Rohku sudah melemah, kerja rodi selama 2 tahun cukup membuatku bahkan tak bisa melompati sungai Thames –apa aku pernah bilang aku **pernah** benar-benar melompatinya?- dan melemparkan Detonasi yang bisa membuat bokongmu hangus.

Nathaniel.

Di awal aku cukup menghormati atas keberanian, kenekadan, dan sedikit hati nuraninya. Namun sekarang, bagai robot, sesuatu di dalam dirinya, sirkuitnya, diputuskan secara paksa. Well, aku mungkin bisa baca pikiran seseorang, namun aku bukan peramal yang bisa menebak isi hati seseorang,itu kasus yang berbeda bung.

Sekarang yang aku tahu dia sama dengan mereka, penyihir busuk. Dan aku? Jadi lebih busuk daripada mereka, karena jadi budak kebusukan para penyihir busuk. Nah, double busuk, saudara-saudara?.

-xxx-

_It's not somebody who __see in the dark_

_It's cold and it's so broken_

Hubunganku dengan Bartimaeus semakin hari semakin sulit. Dia sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi. Ya, dia sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali padaku bahwa dia butuh ke Dunia Lain. Tapi bagaimana jika dia dilepaskan? Dia akan memberitahu nama lahirku kepada semua benda,makhluk,entitas,penyihir, apapun yang ditemuinya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Kerena, jika ada orang –makhluk- lain mengetahuinya, posisiku akan terancam.

'_Memangnya kenapa, apa yang terjadi jika kemudian musuh menjatuhkanmu? Bukankah tak ada gunanya juga, karna dari dulu kau __**sendirian**__?'_

Aku ingin membalas kata-kata hatiku, tapi tak sanggup karna benar semua. orang pertama yang membuatku merasa tidak sendiri, lalu datang Ms Lutyens, namun semua sudah direbut secara paksa dariku, karena kebodohanku, ambisiku dan ketidakmampuanku.

Aku menatap telapak tangan kiriku yang pucat. Apa yang selama ini aku dapat? Aku bergerak untuk apa? Apakah untuk diriku? Ya. Untuk diriku, tapi bukan diriku yang sesungguhnya. Untuk seorang John Mandrake, namun bukan untuk Nathaniel. Untuk diriku yang selalu memakai topeng senyum palsu dan kata-kata manis yang beraroma bunga bangkai.

Aku lelah. Aku tidak bohong. Sekarang aku butuh Bartimaeus, di mana dia? Ada misi yang harus dia lakukan dan aku **butuh** celotehan pedas darinya, agar aku bisa sedikit kembali pada diriku yang asli, kembali menjadi Nathaniel –kuharap.

Setelah lama menunggu, dia tak datang. Terpaksa, aku menjadi John Mandrake lagi.

-xxx-

Kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat. Aku dikembalikan ke Dunia Lain? Sebelum aku lenyap selamanya, bocah itu merapalkan mantra pembebasan. Setelahnya aku tak tau apa yang mereka –Mandrake dan Farrar- bicarakan. Aku tak mau ambil pusing. Nikmati saja ketidakwarasan Mandrake saat ini –aku sekarang menganggap tindakannya sehari-hari sebagai hal yang waras, tapi jika dia bertindak tidak sesuai dengan sehari2nya, itu terhitung tidak waras.

-xxx-

Nouda menggila, hampir tak ada jalan keluar untuk menyelamatkan London saat ini. Tapi mata Kitty memberiku semangat, seolah aku melihat diriku yang dulu, 5 tahun yang lalu. Memiliki ambisi besar, bukan untuk diriku dan kepentinganku, tapi untuk negara ini, karena aku mencintai **negara **ini. Kami punya rencana. Aku mengambil Tongkat Gladstone, sedangkan dia akan menyeberang ke Dunia Lain, mencari Bartimaeus. Aku harap dia masih mau membantu, dia **pelayanku –**di sini aku tercekat, apakah hanya itu?pelayan?- yang terbaik.

-xxx-

Aku dipanggil lagi. Di seberangku berdiri dengan kepayahan, anak itu, Tongkat Gladstone menyangga tubuhnya. Aku mengejek tampilan hancurnya, -aku tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan ini. Aku senang sekali, anak itu menanggapinya. Sirkuitnya telah kembali. Aku ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan, tapi adu mulut sekarang sudah cukup bagiku. Kegembiraan itu sirna saat Kitty menyadarkan bahwa si jelek Nouda masih berkeliaran. Nathaniel menyuruhku masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia berencana menggunakan tongkat Gladstone untuk menghentikan semuanya namum dilihat dari kondisi tubuhnya yang sangat jelek, sudah pasti dia membutuhkan kekuatanku, sang Sakhr Al-Jinni, N'groso yang Hebat –diam kau, gadis kecil, jangan baca tulisan N'groso dengan logat jawamu yang kental, atau sihirku akan membakar rambutmu-, dan sang Ular dari Silver Plumes!

Awalnya aku tidak suka, tapi tak terlalu buruk, aku terlindung sedikit di dalam tubuhnya. Dia berjanji akan membebaskanku setelah beberapa jam.

Aku, Nathaniel, dan Kitty berpencar.

Di tengah jalan, kami menyelamatkan commoners dengan menggunakan Mantra Pelindung sementara Nathaniel membereskan Naeryan. Aku girang ketulusannya sudah kembali walau dibalas tatapan datar orang yang ditolongnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mendapatkan Nathaniel kembali, kecerobohannya, hatinya yang peduli pada orang lain, keangkuhannya, ketakutannya, sekaligus kenekadannya yang luar biasa.

Kami terpental akibat goncangan luar biasa dari tembakan-tembakan Tongkat Gladstone plus detonasi yang aku pastikan berasal dari Nouda. Nathaniel terluka parah tapi urusan kami belum selesai.

Aku menyengatnya dengan rohku. Dia bangun.

"Sisi tubuhku"

"Jangan dilihat, kau tidak apa-apa"

"Dan Nouda?"

"..."

"Bartimeus...sisi tubuhku... aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di bagian sana."

"Kau baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Jin sudah biasa berbohong pada manusia bukan?

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu... Pikiran itu-apa itu tadi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya berpikir kita harus bengkit; kabur." Tapi jin tak pernah berbohong atas dasar kepeduliannya terhadap master yang sudah memperbudaknya. Tak pernah seperti yang aku lakukan ini. Jangan menatapku dengan aneh, gadis kecil! Iya aku akui, aku menyukai Nathaniel, walau dia sangat menyebalkan.

Kitty berkata kami bisa bekerja sama,jin dan manusia, bukan sebagai master-budak, tapi tingkat yang sederajat. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada Ptolemy, orang pertama yang sanggup melakukan keadaan ini dengan sangat baik.

Di depan kami ada Nouda, sayang punggung berdurinya itu menghadap kami, dan bukan wajahnya. Rencana Nathaniel adalah melepaskan segala entitas yang ada di dalam Tongkat Gladstone yang akan menghancurkan Nouda. Aku bersiap di posisiku, melemparkan ejekan-ejekan supaya Nouda menoleh dan masuk jebakan kami. Berhasil! Nouda semakin mendekat, artinya kematian bagi kami juga semakin dekat. Aku terima saja nasib ini, mungkin karier gemilangku selama 5000 tahun harus diakhiri di London.

"Kau telah menjadi pelayan yang baik"

Dia membuka mulutnya menunggu Nouda di tempat yang tepat saat kami mematahkan tongkat itu. Ehm, apakah itu artinya ucapan terimakasih?

"Tapi bukan yang sempurna. Jauh dari sempurna malah."

"Jaga bicaramu, Nathaniel. Kuberitahu sesuatu,Bung! Kau-"

"Itulah sebabnya aku membebaskanmu sekarang."

Dahiku mengernyit tak mengerti. Saat itu aku baru sadar, Nathaniel tak pernah ingkar janji, jika dia bilang akan membebaskanku, ia akan melakukannya. Tapi, kematian sudah sedemikian dekat, aku jadi ragu janjinya bisa terpenuhi. Bisa saja kan, dia mati dan aku juga ikut mati sebelum rapalan mantra selesai?

Pikirannya berkabut, melayang, tapi mulutnya sudah menggumamkan mantra.

"Nathaniel-"

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kitty." Dia tersenyum.

_Deja vu_

Nouda menerkan kami. Mulutnya terbuka, tentakel-tentakelnya menarik kami. Tepat saat itu aku lepas, tongkat itu patah. Dasar Nathaniel kurang ajar, bahkan di saat terakhir dia tak memberiku kesempatan mengatakan bahwa aku **mencintainya**.

180 tahun kemudian

Masterku –sialnya- juga masih muda, sekitar umur 15 tahun, dia seorang gadis.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali pakai wujud itu?"

"Yang mana?" tanyaku dalam penyamaran sebagai kucing persia.

"Itu, si bocah berkulit gelap dan bocah berkulit pucat dengan rambut gelapnya yang tampak berminyak."

Aku mengulum senyum tak kasat mata. Aku terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan masterku. Mereka berdua mantan masterku yang terbaik. Aku akan terus menggunakan penyamaran dengan wujud mereka sesering mungkin untuk mengenang lagi kehidupanku bersama mereka. Ptolemy dan Nathaniel.

- FIN -

Selesai! Omeji, selesai juga! Hoaaaahhhmmmm... yak, hampir jam 1 pagi, saatnya saya segera bobo'.

2 adegan pertama diiringi musik lagu dan menurutku sangat cocok mengingat potongan adegan di film Shrek 1st yang oh so keren sekali. Aaaaa...sayang ya, cinta nattie n barty ga bisa tersampaikan bahkan sampai nattie mati. Asyeeemmm...ni novel tegang tapi bikin ao nangis, karna perpisahannya sungguh heroik dan mengiris-iris ulu hati ~saya gak lebay~


End file.
